The Greatest Counterpoise to Fear
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Part of the Birthright series, semi-crossover with Avengers: Age of Ultron. Ultron has been unleashed and now the Avengers must stop him. But they won't be alone, especially not when Nick Fury recruits Jack, Natalie and her new husband to join him on the helicarrier, where a long-awaited reunion will take place.
1. Chapter 1: Curiouser and Curiouser

Author's Notes: I wasn't planning on writing this story for a while … not until at least _Dite's Favor_ was finished and maybe not even until _Lay My Honor in the Dust_ was complete. However, while listening to the score for _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ , the bunnies bit, and bit **hard**. This first chapter lays the groundwork for the changes I made to AOU, because certain aspects of the movie made me fidgety … the rest of the story will be focused around the events aboard the helicarrier after everyone was rescued. It also includes certain characters from _Guardians of the Galaxy_. For those of you just joining, _Birthright_ is a post- _Miracle Day_ and post- _Children of Earth_ series which tries to put things to rights in the _Torchwood_ universe. Owen Harper returned in _The Homecoming_ , Ianto Jones was resurrected in _Prime and Prince_ , thanks to the machinations of Rassilon, while Toshiko Sato rejoined the living in _The Hidden Child_. And yes, I also brought Suzie Costello back to life (by way of Rassilon, who is also responsible for Tosh and Owen returning to life, as well as Suzie and Ianto). She's not only free of the Gauntlet, she now runs Safe Haven, the American version of Flat Holm with assistance from Ianto and Tosh (who is involved in a long distance relationship). As of _The Two Captains: Brothers in Time_ , _Birthright_ merged Torchwood and the Avengers, using the friendship between Steve Rogers and Jack Harkness as a foundation for the alliance. Curiously, writing the story was painfully easy … coming up with the title, though, was pure hell. I finally settled on _The Greatest Counterpoise to Fear_. The full quote is, 'the greatest counterpoise to fear is love.' It seemed singularly appropriate for both the Avengers and Torchwood. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello, Rex Matheson, Esther Drummond and Rassilon do not belong to me … they belong to the BBC and Starz. Captain Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton and his kids, Laura, Nebula, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Thor, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanova, Bruce Banner, Ultron, the Maximoff twins, and Cameron Klein also do not belong to me … they're the property of Stan Lee and Marvel. Finally, Lucas North and Jacob Glaser don't belong to me … Lucas belongs to Kudos and _Spooks/MI-5_ and Jacob belongs to _Stonehenge Apocalypse_. Everyone else you find here are mine. (gasps for breath) Forth Eorlingas!

Chapter One

Curiouser and Curiouser

Safe Haven Compound, Nevada

Spring 2015

"The last SHIELD helicarrier is leaving for Sokovia. I can arrange for you to have a place on it."

He'd been working in the library … well, 'working' was something of a misnomer. He'd actually been reading through some of the family's archives. There was little about Angelo Colasanto's life before he arrived in the United States when he was in his early twenties; what few references there were to his past involved his parents and siblings, but so far as the late Angelo was concerned, his life didn't begin until he arrived in the States, until he stole from Jack Harkness, until he met the immortal captain. In many ways, Ianto could relate. Much as he wanted to hate the other man, the truth was, they were far more alike than they were different.

He still couldn't forgive Angelo for that horrific night which cost Jack so much; but he also knew that the other man had never forgiven himself, either. Nor had he ever stopped loving Jack. Angelo kept copious notes of the years he kept watch over Jack, even including the names of the men who carried out Angelo's work in secret. And always, shielding Jack from the Families until his body began to betray him as his granddaughter would eventually betray his spirit. It was from Angelo's journals and notes that Ianto came to know the late Carlyon Tregarth, father of their landlady and a former lover of Jack's.

Carlyon Tregarth was a cipher to Ianto. A brilliant, cultured, brave man who'd served his country honorably, in both World War II and as a Torchwood operative … but also a man who'd betrayed his best friend so many times. The first time, of course, was his demand of Jack to take the children from the orphanage to be offered up to the 456. Carlyon Tregarth had known, just as Jack had, that appeasement didn't work. And yet, he did it anyhow. Ianto didn't blame the man for his death, any more than he'd blamed Jack at the time or since … Ianto made his own damn choices, something people around him seemed to have a hard time remembering. But what Carlyon did in 1965 was no less a betrayal for all that. And that wasn't the last one.

He was actually reading about the birth of Carlyon's youngest daughter in this very house, thirty-nine years earlier … the birth of their landlady and Suzie's soul-sister, when Rassilon cleared his throat and told him of the last SHIELD helicarrier. Ianto raised his head from the journal, because if there was anything he knew about Rassilon, it was that he never said anything without reason. He asked slowly, "And, why would I want a place on that helicarrier, aside from the obvious?" Rassilon merely lifted a brow at him. Suzie sometimes joked that ninety percent of their conversations consisted of body parts moving, rather than actual spoken dialogue. She wasn't far wrong. It was almost a game between the two of them, really. This time, however, it was Ianto who gave in, sighing, "All right, Rassilon, I'll bite … what kind of game are you and Nick Fury playing _this_ time? And am I supposed to take Bucky with me?"

"No games, dear boy … just thought you'd enjoy time away from the compound. I sent Suzie to DC for that reason, after all … of course, if you're not interested, I could send Tosh in your stead. I'd prefer not to do that, she has a Skype date with Jacob, and I'd rather not break that up," Rassilon answered mildly. Ianto glared at the Time Lord balefully. He didn't want to break that up, either … damn him. Rassilon smiled at him sweetly (not a good expression on him, really) and went on, "Artie will fly you to the meeting site. This will be worth your while, Ianto. I can promise you that." With those words, he vanished and Ianto glowered after him. He was replaced a few minutes later with Suzie, a sullen-looking Nebula trailing along behind her.

Ianto wasn't at all shy to admit it … Nebula scared the ever-living hell out of him. It wasn't her appearance. He'd seen far stranger humanoids (and other aliens) during his years with Torchwood. It wasn't even her uncanny similarity to Cybermen, although he would be lying if he said that he hadn't noticed that aspect of their sullen new resident. No … no, it was the sheer rage in her eyes, even when she was looking at the most innocent of creatures. It was a fury that threatened to swallow her whole, and it was in those times when he understood why Suzie wanted so badly to reach her. It was just that he … and Suzie … didn't know if that was possible. But she had to try. Jack had tried to bring her back, but the Glove had too much of a hold on her. Suzie wanted to do that for Nebula, wanted to at least _try_.

"What's he up to … and don't say six two, that joke stopped being funny the second or third time," Suzie inquired. Ianto smirked, and much to his astonishment, a tiny smile appeared on Nebula's face. However, he didn't call her on it (he liked his body parts where they were and in working order, thank you very much!), and Suzie added a bit sourly, "Ha-ha, very funny. My question stands, what is Rassilon doing? We both know that he never does anything without a reason, and I very much doubt that this is any different. So. I'm not asking what you know … I'm asking what you _think_ is happening." Well. That was another thing entirely.

"I'm wondering if he wants to broaden the alliance between Torchwood and the Avengers. I know from his conversations with Koschei that Jack and Captain Rogers developed a strong bond, and Torchwood has helped several Avengers in the past. I also think that Safe Haven may have a role to play. I don't know what Sokovia has to do with any of this … but the more I think about it, the more I think that I should go," Ianto observed. Suzie listened intently, arms folded over her chest and a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well, at least now you know that you've been playing checkers, while he's been playing chess," Nebula observed, speaking for the first time. Both Ianto and Suzie stared at her in shock, and Nebula continued, sounding more than a touch belligerent, "What? It's something I heard Barnes say once, and it's something I noticed while I was with my ever-so-loving father. Ronan the Accuser had small dreams, but my father was not only several moves ahead, he was playing on a far more advanced level. Rassilon reminds me of him at times, only …"

She stopped short and looked away. Interesting. Very interesting. Suzie looked like she wanted to comfort the girl (and really, that was exactly what Nebula was), but her hand stopped short of Nebula's shoulder. Instead, she told Ianto, "Then I'll make arrangements with Artie. Promise to behave this time?" Ianto pulled a mock-pout and Suzie merely sighed, "Yes, I thought as much. Come along, Nebula, we'll leave Ianto to his reading and his plotting." She winked at him as she left the archives, Nebula trailing along behind her obediently, and it was then that he received the second big surprise. As she followed Suzie out of the room, Nebula offered a small wave of good-bye. Curiouser and curiouser!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Laura would be honest … she'd been scared out of her mind when the two young men showed up at the farm, telling her that Nick Fury sent them. She'd been even more terrified when they explained the why. It was bad enough that Clint was fighting against this Ultron … but the idea that the aforementioned menace might target her and the children? That was a hundred times worse. But the older of the two, a young man named 'Jason,' provided her with the verification that Nick sent them … even as his younger brother Lucas was rounding up the kids.

When Laura looked at Jason inquiringly, he smiled and shrugged, observing, "We're used to being around little kids. One of our cousins is turning nine this year, and her baby sister is one. Clint may have mentioned their mother, our aunt, to you … Natalie Tregarth?" It was the final piece of proof that she needed. Clint had, indeed, mentioned Natalie Tregarth … had, in fact, attended her wedding earlier in the year, as did Natasha.

She couldn't help but smile as Lucas returned with Cooper at his side, and Lila hanging upside down from his shoulder. Jason rolled his eyes and muttered, "Get into the chopper, you idiot … I don't think either of us want to know what Hawkeye would do to you if you dropped his little girl on her head." The look of sheer horror on Lucas' face made Laura laugh outright, and he quickly turned Lila right-side-up, much to her disappointment. Jason offered Laura his arm, which she accepted, and escorted her to the chopper that would take them to safety.

Which was how she found herself here, in Oklahoma, working alongside her temporary hosts, the Tregarth family. On the flight here, she'd been given a headset and a briefing from Nick Fury as Cooper and Lila snuggled beside her. From Nick, she learned a bit about the family that would be playing host to her until Ultron was contained. Or destroyed, but she didn't say that. Instead, she listened intently as Nick told her about Sophia, who was placed in suspended animation while pregnant with her youngest daughter. She was removed long enough to give birth to that child and then returned to complete her healing. Sophia Imogene Wellington Tregarth was born nearly ninety years earlier, but she was physically in her late thirties, early forties. And … like Laura, she was a recent widow.

Laura hadn't really needed Nick to tell her that … she saw the sadness in Sophia's light brown eyes from the moment they met, recognizing the grief she saw every time she looked in the mirror. Little was said about how Sophia's husband died, but she was still mourning as were her daughters and grandchildren. The oldest granddaughter, a blonde-haired young woman in her late twenties, would hug her mother, grandmother, and two aunts without warning, as if she feared they would be taken from her as well.

For the first few days, things were quiet as Laura and the children found their places in the family. She was fussed over by the middle Tregarth, Octavia … according to the oldest granddaughter, Esther, Octavia only had sons (the two boys who came for her at the farm, Jason and Lucas). It was actually quite funny … the oldest daughter Priscilla had only daughters, Esther and Adriane; the middle daughter Octavia had only sons; and the youngest daughter, Natalie, had two daughters as well … at least at the moment. Sophia, however, had hopes there would be another child, given her recent marriage. Natalie just rolled her eyes in amusement.

That all changed on their third day at the Tregarth homestead. It was Adriane's turn to monitor the comm … although, judging from the hooting when she took her fiancé Owen's hand and led him out of the room, it was likely other things would be happening as well. Laura wasn't the only one who thought as much, judging from the way the tall, handsome man named 'Jack' was smirking (but Clint was still better-looking). However, those plans were derailed and rather quickly … only fifteen minutes after leaving the house, holding each others' hands, Adriane and Owen were back, both out of breath … and telling that Clint and the Avengers were on their way to the homestead. Adriane added that they needed to turn on the tv, now.

Jack lost his customary smile and turned on the tv immediately. They were confronted with scenes from South Africa and the Hulk going berserk. Nine year old Ailsa, Natalie's older daughter, asked what Laura was sure everyone in the room was thinking, "Mom, what's wrong with Hulk? He doesn't act like that normally!" The little girl turned to Laura, saying earnestly, "Most of the time, even if Hulk's mad, he knows who enemies are and who they aren't. That's not like him!" Laura noticed the girl's mother and grandmother nodding their agreement.

But it was Owen who murmured, "Is it physical or mental? Did he get hit with a drug, or is something else at work?" The adults in the room looked at the doctor, who continued, "Aili is right … the Hulk goes into berserker mode during battle, but he knows friends from enemies … or, at least, allies from enemies. I remember seeing the footage of him saving Tony Stark after he pushed the nuke through the wormhole. Something triggered this … the question is what?" He continued murmuring to himself, clutching Adriane's hand even as he studied the tv screen.

Jack asked Adriane, "Did Clint tell you what to expect?" It seemed like an odd question for him to ask, but none of the others looked surprised. The girl nodded, and Jack went on, "Are there any injuries? Once he comes down, Bruce will be very badly shaken, and I'm kinda worried about Tony as well, but what about the others?" He wasn't exactly frowning … more like intensely focused as he studied the footage.

"Yeah. He … he said to tell you that Captain Rogers will need a friend. That they all will. The only person who isn't badly shaken is Thor, and he seems shaken and thoughtful. Clint also suggested that some kind of physical labor be available for Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark. Maybe something having to do with engineering? What about the original chopper that Grandfather bought a few years ago, the one that hasn't been running properly since he died?" Adriane asked, her voice breaking a little when she mentioned her late grandfather.

"Good idea. Lucky, that's your job," Sophia said, nodding to her younger grandson, who'd been introduced to Laura at the farm as 'Lucas.' The young man survived a gunshot wound to the chest, which prompted his family to nickname him 'Lucky' a few years earlier. It didn't really stick, though, until Natalie fell in love with her new husband, also named 'Lucas.' At which point, the young man's mother Octavia confided that the nickname became necessary. He didn't really like it, but Nat tended to call her husband 'Luc' and it was necessary to differentiate between the two, aside from American Lucas and English Lucas.

"What about me, Mama Sophia?" the oldest grandson asked and Sophia turned her attention to him. Laura paid little attention to the conversation between the family … her eyes were glued to the tv set, the scenes of people weeping and the Hulk raging. And that was when she saw it … the expression on the Hulk's face. She didn't know if anyone else in the room caught it, much less the person who was responsible for that footage, but she saw the look of horror as the creature looked around. Was he a man or was he something else? Laura wasn't sure, but there was no mistaking that expression, that look of ' _what have I done_?'

She wasn't the only one who noticed. Priscilla Tregarth observed, "When Banner gets here, Owen, I think you should check his brain waves. Nat, you've got the remote … run it back." Natalie bobbed her head, clicking on the remote with her free hand, and Priscilla observed, "There. Look at his expression. I don't think whatever happened to him was drug-induced. Nat, remember a few years ago when you weren't acting like yourself? You said later that it was like someone flicked a switch, and you could think clearly. That's what I'm seeing right now."

Natalie cringed a little, but nodded her agreement, her eyes sliding sideways toward Jack. Laura noticed, but didn't comment. Instead, the dark-haired sister murmured, "Yeah, me too. So, we've gotten Stark and Banner and Steve settled. What about Natasha, Thor, and Clint? Adriane, how did Clint sound when you talked to him? Then again, depending on what Banner got hit with … hmm." She fell silent, lips pursing thoughtfully.

"I have a feeling that Clint is fine, since he's coming here, rather than to his farm. And Jason, if Sophia doesn't have you doing anything else, you might want to check on the Barton farm. Make sure Ultron didn't find out about it despite Fury's attempts to keep it secret. I imagine Thor will be fine … he's been alive far longer than I have, after all, and been fighting since he became an adult by Asgardian standards. That leaves Natasha. Esther? Can you handle our resident Avenger assassin?" Jack asked and the blonde girl nodded.

"Not a good idea, World War II … I'll take Widow. She won't feel guilty about punching me, the way she will if she hits Esther," Octavia's husband Rex pointed out. Esther made a sour face at him, but the man pointed out, "I'm telling the truth, and you know it. You've gotten a lot better about taking hits … and throwing some of your own … but when all is said and done, Natasha likes you a helluva lot more than she likes me, and if she hurt you, it would hurt her. Deal with it, rookie."

And that was that … Esther subsided, although she still didn't look happy. Instead, she turned to Cooper and Lila, saying, "Let's go see your dad, hmm? Bet you two will be the first people he wants to see." Each child latched onto a hand, allowing the blonde to let them outside. Laura followed more slowly, gratefully accepting Sophia's supportive hand. When she first arrived, and realized that Sophia was a recent widow like herself, she'd asked the other woman how she handled it. Sophia sighed and admitted that it was a day to day struggle. Some days were better than others. And while she was angry with her husband for some of his actions during the last day of his life, she knew he'd been trying to protect a friend. Laura thought about her own husband, and thought about Clint, and knew exactly what she meant.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

He'd arrived at the Tregarth homestead a few hours after the Avengers did. Technically, he was still dead, so far as the world was concerned, but Nick Fury had a few tricks up his sleeve. He suspected that the Tregarths would send someone to the Barton farm, which was why he arranged for himself to be there when Jason Martinelli arrived to make sure Ultron hadn't gotten information that could further imperil the Avengers or their families. The young man just rolled his eyes when he saw Fury, but told him to get his ass in the chopper. Fury, who had just finished setting up a few unpleasant surprises for Ultron … just in case … did as he was told, largely staying silent during the flight back.

Which was just as well, because Jason had a great deal to tell him … a briefing of sorts. Fury was already in contact with a few old friends. There was an airship that needed to come out of retirement, because he had a feeling that it would be needed. Oh, and while he was at the Tregarth home, there was a particular fire control tech whom he needed to pick up, and a pep talk for Tony Stark. He didn't know yet what happened in South Africa, not for sure, but he definitely had the sense that the Avengers were licking their wounds.

He also wanted to invite Jack Harkness and a few other members of Torchwood to accompany him on the helicarrier. He didn't yet know if it would be necessary, but Nick Fury knew that things often came full circle … and that in order to defeat Ultron, they would need to go back to the beginning, back to Sokovia. It was with that in mind that he finally asked, "So, how is Specialist Klein doing with Torchwood?" That was one of the first things he did before leaving Washington … making sure that HYDRA didn't have an easy path to the young technician who refused to launch Project Insight. They might still get to him … but the Tregarths were a formidable opponent.

Much to his astonishment, Jason Martinelli laughed, "Let me put it this way … Uncle Daniel tried to sneak on the property last week, one of his 'unscheduled visits,' and he startled Cam. Oh, did he regret that!" Fury raised a brow at that, and Jason continued, "Cam left him in a world of hurt, and Nat wasn't in the least bit sympathetic. I don't think she's entirely forgiven him for crashing her wedding. I know Lucas hasn't. The only reason Nat didn't kick him in the family jewels was out of respect for Mom."

Fury snorted, because that was something he could easily believe. While he knew the Tregarth family was grateful to Daniel Martinelli for his assistance in numerous situations, none of them trusted him … and that included his sister-in-law. As to his tech, while Cameron Klein received rudimentary training as a SHIELD tech, that was just it … rudimentary. And now he was kicking the ass of a former Families assassin? It occurred to him to ask if there was footage of the ass-kicking in questions. Later, though. For now, he asked the far more important question, "So, who has been seeing to his training? I'm betting it's not Harkness." Jason laughed again as he made one last pass over the homestead before setting the chopper gently down. They had a cement landing pad now … good. Fury really wasn't a fan of the red dirt being kicked up every time the chopper landed.

"Got it in one. No, Rex and I have been working with him. Jack scares the hell out of him, although I think that's partly because Cam has a helluva crush on my cousin," Jason answered as he powered down the chopper. Fury looked at the young man questioningly, and Jason asked innocently, "What?" The rotator blades over their head stopped turning, allowing the men to leave the chopper, and Fury just glowered at him. Jason continued to eye him innocently.

"You have four cousins, Martinelli," Fury pointed out and Jason's grin broadened. True, two of those cousins were small girls, but there was still the matter of Esther and Adriane. Both were attractive young women, after all. And while Esther had an on-again, off-again relationship with the immortal captain, he was known to be rather protective of Adriane as well (likely due as much to his guilt over what she saw during Miracle Day as her relationship with Owen Harper).

"Yeah, but only one is sleeping with Jack. Poor Cam still has trouble getting through a single sentence when he's around Esther without blushing or blurbling. She's gentle with him, though. Doesn't call attention to his mangled sentences, just answers whatever he was asking," Jason answered as they headed into the house together. Fury nodded. Good. That was good. It went without saying that he'd been helping Torchwood over the last few months. The young man had been awed by the amount of technology the institute had … he'd been only slightly more awed to learn that Harkness and Cap were good friends. Maybe that was part of why he was so intimidated by the immortal? Fury dismissed that thought after a moment. Harkness was intimidating just because.

However, he would also be necessary, if Fury's plan was to work. He asked now, "I know the last time Harkness was on the helicarrier, it didn't go so well for him … but if I asked him to join Cam and me, and Hill as well, on the helicarrier, do you think he'd agree?" It was his intention to ask Natalie and her new husband to join them as well. Not to work on the bridge, but despite her still-strong shyness, Natalie was good at calming people down, and Fury had the rather strong feeling that such a gift would be necessary once Ultron was dealt with.

"Yeah, well, things didn't go so well for him the first time he went to Angelo Colasanto's estate, but that didn't stop him from going back when Liam asked him to, now did it?" Jason retorted. Fury had to admit the boy had a point. Jason continued, "Besides, I've never known Jack to duck away from something he found unpleasant. He didn't do it in 1965, and he didn't do it when those bastards came back. He'll do what he needs to do, if only because he thinks Steve needs him." Good point. Fury needed to stop underestimating the immortal's fierce sense of loyalty. Stark once said that the two captains were the two of the most loyal people he'd ever known, and that included Pepper Potts and his driver Happy.

"What about your aunt Natalie? I know that she and her new husband are a package deal, and honestly, I could see his help as well," Fury asked. Jason made an odd face, but didn't answer immediately. Fury used that time to look around the homestead, noticing the various changes since the last time he was here … which was for Carlyon Tregarth's funeral. He hadn't been to Natalie's wedding, although he was informally invited (damn hard to invite a dead man to a wedding) … he'd been out of the country, but sent along something he thought the girl would appreciate. Yeah, he knew she was approaching forty, but to him, she was still a girl, and likely always would be.

"You could ask … Nat's a bit unpredictable at the moment," Jason offered. He paused, then pointed out, "There … in the new wooden barn. Stark'll be in here … if not already, then soon. From what I heard from Clint before I left for the Barton farm, that witch did a serious number on him." Fury inclined his head, and Jason continued, "While you're working on him, I'll feel out Nat and Lucas, see what they think about joining you. Just understand, Nat may say no. Ailsa and Jocelyn have both been a bit clingy, especially since the Avengers got here, and Nat herself has had a few dizzy spells. Owen's already ruled out any issues with her brain and her heart, but the rest of her is still in question."

Message received and understood, especially with regards to the two little girls. However, he had an idea for that. Fury would honor any answer that Natalie and her husband gave him, but he was fully prepared to sweeten the deal, and that included allowing the two children to come along. There would be plenty of places for them to stay and remain safe, and he wasn't entirely sure why it was so important for them to be there. He just knew that it was, he just knew that he would need the talents of all three of them.

With that decided, Fury headed to the barn that Jason pointed out to him. It was built in 2013, after a tornado destroyed the previous one. While the old chopper wasn't inside the building, Jason told him that the tools Stark would need to fix it were inside. Sneaky. Very sneaky. Then again, sneaky was necessary with anyone who carried the name of Stark, whether it was Howard or Anthony. Fury thought of Tony Stark's mother, Maria, and smirked. She was sneaky. It came in handy with both her husband and her son.

Fury couldn't entirely explain his relationship with Tony Stark. It wasn't just that he liked the younger man, although he did. It wasn't even just that he cared about him a great deal, because he did. But Stark needed him in a way that none of the Avengers did, aside from Natasha. And so, Nick Fury swept into the barn, smiling a little at how similar it was to the barn on Clint Barton's farm, and he waited for Howard Stark's broken son. Once he gave Tony what he needed, he'd say hello to Cooper and Lila, and then find Cameron. It was time for the specialist to rejoin SHIELD, remade in accordance with Peggy Carter's original dream.

He had no idea, of course, that he was being maneuvered into place by a Time Lord looking to reunite his youngest child with someone that boy had lost in the past. Nor would he ever learn, because Rassilon didn't want him to know. Lord Rassilon didn't trust the World Council; nor did he trust anyone who took orders from them. That included Nick Fury, and it included Maria Hill. That was fine, though … because Nick Fury didn't trust Rassilon, either.

TBC

Additional Notes: Cameron Klein is the name given to SHIELD tech one, who told Brock Rumlow in _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ that he wouldn't launch the new helicarriers after Steve revealed that SHIELD was infiltrated by HYDRA. I found that on the Marvel Movies website whilst trying to figure out which part of Africa was smashed by Hulk (my memory was saying South Africa, but I wasn't willing to go with that without getting corroboration, which I got), and cross-referenced it with . Cameron was played by Aaron Himmelstein, and it is my sincere hope to see him again in any of the Marvel movies. And no, you are not seeing things … this story sees the reunion between Jack and Ianto. Probably in chapter three, since chapter two is largely the evacuation of Sokovia onto the helicarrier. Finally, Fury references Jack not wanting to return to the helicarrier, given past unpleasant experiences … that's not a reference to his horrific time on the Valiant, but the plot of _Master of the Game_ , which sees the ultimate downfall of the Families. That's the story after _Dite's Favor_ , which has hit another snag (hopeful a temporary one). And Nick Fury trusts very few people … someone as scary-powerful as Rassilon? Oh, he definitely wouldn't trust him.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Storm Rage On

Author's Notes: Fun fact number one … Aaron Taylor-Compton and Elizabeth Olson, who played the Maximoff twins in _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ , played husband and wife Ford and Elle Brody in the 2014 _Godzilla_ movie. Fun fact number two … yes, the title of this chapter was, indeed, drawn from the lyrics of _Let It Go_. Elsa resonated with me (actually, she broke my heart), and in some ways, Wanda reminds me of her. Fun fact number three … I was visited by an actual plot bunny. In my area, we get a lot of wildlife; not just squirrels and deer, but rabbits and even foxes on occasion. Yes, you read that right …foxes. I found one of said rabbits lying in the shade of my car whilst returning with the mail. In fact, I thought at first that it was a cat or a small dog. Posted the picture to Facebook and was amused when it was called a plot bunny. So, that's enough about my life … in this chapter, Ianto is placed in charge of registration and meets Cameron Klein (and you know, the more I think about that potential friendship, the better I like it); Wanda mourns; and Jack sees someone he thought was lost. That happens to him a lot, have you noticed that?

Responses:

Sandysan: That's definitely on the agenda … not sure about sexy times, but definitely cuddling. Personally, I think cuddling is more fun, but I like to stick with what I know. And you'll get a taste of that reunion at the end of this chapter. (small smile)

Guest: No, Esther will not be abandoned, I promise. I'm taking your suggestion seriously about the three of them. I will confess that since I started writing them as an OT3 in the _Themes and Variations_ series, the idea of them together has seriously grown on me. And I actually see Ianto being okay about sharing Jack with Esther (I have this mental image of a dark head and a blonde one ducked close together as they plot). Look for the boys to catch sight of each other at the end of this chapter.

Chapter Two

Let the Storm Rage On

SHIELD Helicarrier

Approximately an hour before the evacuation of Sokovia

Nick Fury had taken one look at him, and immediately assigned him to the registration desk. Actually, saying 'assigned' was a bit of a misnomer … the supposedly-dead director of the supposedly-defunct SHIELD grabbed the back of his collar and hauled him to the registration desk, saying, "This is your duty station. Take down the names of the evacuees, so we have a record of them if we need to reunite families." It never occurred to Ianto to protest or ask why, but Fury told him instead, "Someone who encounters a dead man and doesn't freak is the best person to handle people traumatized by the physical destruction of their town. 'Sides, that jackass who sent you told me that you were terrifyingly organized." Ianto felt his eyebrows ascend into his hairline. 'Jackass' was clearly Rassilon, but how did the two meet?

Fury was starting to head back to the command deck, but stopped and turned back to Ianto, adding, "And don't tell him I called him a 'jackass.' I've got operatives who still have nightmares about what he did to the Families." Ianto ducked his head as Fury swept off (really, did men who wore those long coats _all_ have a flair for the dramatic?), doing a quick check of his supplies. A nervous-looking young man, who looked like he was trying to emulate Linda Blair in _The Exorcist_ with the way his head turning this way and that, followed in the director's wake.

Even so, that didn't stop him from detouring to the table, asking earnestly, "Do you have everything you need? If not, I can send Agent North to help you." Ianto smiled and assured the other man (who was actually probably around his own age) that everything was fine. His new acquaintance nodded, saying, "If you change your minute, you can reach Agent North on channel six, or you can have a message sent to me. I'm Cam, by the way … Cameron Klein."

Ianto smiled, sensing a kindred spirit in the other young man and replied, "I'm Ianto Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you. Everything seems to be in order, but one thing I've learned is to expect the unexpected." Cameron actually laughed at that, and Ianto grinned at him. And because he was in a strange place and in a strange situation, he gave way to his curiosity, asking, "How did you end up here?" Cameron looked around a bit before inching a bit closer to the table.

"Director Fury recruited me. I was at the Triskelion when SHIELD fell, and the director was impressed. I've spent the last several months in Oklahoma, working with a British agency until he called me. You?" Cameron asked with the same level of curiosity. Ianto felt a tightness in his chest at his (possible) new friend's words. British agency? Oklahoma? It couldn't be, could it? On the other hand, how many British agencies or institutes were there in Oklahoma? They tended to be located in the largest cities, such as Los Angeles, New York, and DC. Cam unknowingly added to Ianto's turmoil by adding, "Their director is here, too, along with Agent North and his wife. You'll like her, if you get a chance to meet her."

Ianto offered the other man a half smile, and Cam swore under his breath at his wristwatch beeped at him, muttering, "Dammit. I'm sorry, I gotta go … it was nice to meet you. Let me know if you need a guide, my channel is eight. I probably won't be able to do it … I'd get us both lost, but maybe Commander Hill could spare someone. Remember, I'm on eight, and Agent North is on six." Ianto thanked him, and the other man rushed off, leaving Ianto to ponder what he just learned.

He knew from Rassilon that Jack and Captain Rogers were close friends ( _friends only, Ianto_ , Rassilon had said with a small smirk) … and he had no trouble imagining Jack agreeing to help on this venture. The only question that remained then, was what Rassilon got out of this, if he was right … and he was sure that he was. So, what was Rassilon getting out of putting him here, because Ianto knew that the Time Lord wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his hearts for humanity. No, he had some other motive … and Ianto was determined to find that out.

That, however, would have to wait … what would become known as the Battle of Sokovia just began, and with it came organized chaos as the lifeboats were dispatched.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

SHIELD Helicarrier

Two Hours Later

She had told Ultron that she was already dead, and in truth, Wanda Maximoff cared little whether she lived or died. It truly felt as if her twin's death cut out her heart, and not just because she felt the snapping of their bond. Pietro was all she had left in the world, especially with Ultron's betrayal. She was done with the world … but it seemed that the world wasn't done with her, as Vision swept in to save her. Now, she sat alone in the infirmary beside her brother's still-warm body.

He'd died a hero, she knew … saving Clint Barton and a little boy. She'd heard about his bravery, but that didn't change that he was dead. It didn't change that she felt her twin die, and that she'd never had the chance to say good-bye, or even that she loved him. A fresh wave of grief washed over her, and Wanda rested her head on her brother's chest, acutely missing his hand stroking her hair. In those first minutes, her heart broken and bleeding, she'd wanted to blame Clint Barton, but in truth, it wasn't his fault. She knew that. This situation was far more her fault and Pietro's than it was the Avengers. And Pietro chose to sacrifice his life for a man who was willing to sacrifice his own life for a child he didn't even know. She would not betray that sacrifice by blaming Clint Barton or that child.

Did her brother wonder, in those last few minutes of his life, if Barton would have risked his life to save them, as they lay huddled all those years ago? Or did he just see someone who needed help, two someones who needed help? Wanda thought back to the man who told her that she was allowed to wait inside what used to be a house, that it was okay to do that … but if she stepped outside, she would step outside as an Avenger, and she was sure that if Clint Barton would have figured out some way to save them. They all would have … even Stark, as strange as that was to her. The man she spent half of her life hating would have saved them.

Outside, the cacophony reigned as traumatized, shell-shocked people milled about the helicarrier. (" _So this is SHIELD?" "This is what SHIELD could be." "This isn't so bad_.") When Barton was helped from the lifeboat by a tiny, dark-haired woman, Pietro's body was lifted by two men … both tall and dark-haired. His body was borne to this quiet room in the infirmary by those two men. Wanda saw that even as she and the Vision descended onto the helicarrier, and the woman who'd been assisting Barton hurried forward, asking, "Are either of you injured? I … oh. Uhm. Are either of you injured? I can direct you to the infirmary, or to the registration desk. We're taking the names of everyone, to make reunited them with their families easier."

Wanda bit back a sob, realizing that the woman hadn't meant to hurt her, and whispered, "My only family was just carried off by those two men." The woman blanched and it seemed as she wasn't even thinking as she held out her arms to Wanda. The remaining Maximoff twin didn't care … she took the proffered comfort as the woman held her close, whispering over and over how sorry she was. In the back of her mind, as she buried her face in the woman's shoulder, Wanda questioned how it was possible that she shook off the shock of Vision's appearance, but that was pushed aside by the grief.

Vision said softly, "I am uninjured, and I don't believe that your doctors could assist me." The woman who held Wanda mumbled, ' _yeah, I see that_.' Vision must have head as well, because when he continued, there was a hint of laughter in his voice, "I must find the other Avengers. Could you look after her?" The woman's arms tightened around Wanda, as if telling Vision to try to stop her. Wanda laughed a little, and then immediately felt guilty. What was wrong with her, laughing when her brother was dead?

"I think Steve … Captain Rogers … was headed for the flight deck. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Where would you like to go first, sweetheart? To the infirmary to be with your brother, or someplace you can rest? I'm Natalie, by the way, and one of the men who took your brother to the infirmary is my husband Lucas," the woman said, pulling back to look at Wanda. She offered a lopsided smile, adding, "The other man is our friend and boss, Jack. Well, my boss … Lucas tends to follow him in the field."

"To my brother, please?" Wanda asked and the woman … Natalie … nodded immediately. She kept a comforting arm around Wanda as they walked, being stopped every few minutes by a Sokovian who wanted to say ' _thank you_.' Wanda wondered if they would still be thanking her if they knew she helped to bring this on them. Natalie's arm tightened around her, and Wanda knew it wasn't because she knew how guilty she felt. But maybe she didn't need to know about her alliance with Ultron? She asked hoarsely as they got further into the ship (and because it hurt less when she spoke of other things), "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Two sisters … Priscilla and Octavia. Oh, and I can't forget my new baby sister. My parents adopted her shortly before my father's death. You and your brother are about the same ages as my nephews and younger niece," Natalie answered softly. Wanda blinked. She would have said that Natalie was no more than fifteen years older than she was. The other woman must have seen her expression, because she offered with a rueful grin, "Long story. Suffice it to say that Priscilla was twenty-four when I was born and Octavia was fourteen. My oldest niece is only nine years younger than I am. In truth, she's more like my little sister than my niece."

Yes, Wanda could imagine. It was then that Natalie guided her into the infirmary and then to the room where Pietro lay. Natalie said softly, "No one has had the chance to take care of him, to clean him up yet. I need to check in with the command deck, but I'll be back in about ten or fifteen minutes." Wanda wasn't entirely sure what the woman was telling her, but Natalie explained, "If you don't mind waiting, I can help you when I get back." Wanda stared at her, dumbfounded. Why? Why was this woman, who never met her before today … why was she helping her? She must have said the words aloud, because the woman's face softened and she replied simply, "Because you _need_ help. I'll be back as soon as I can."

That was thirty minutes earlier, but really, Wanda didn't mind. She was painfully aware that there were a lot of people who needed help today. All around her, even through the doors of the infirmary, she could hear the storm of people calling for help, calling for family members, calling to go home. That storm matched the storm inside her heart. And it forced her to a realization. She wasn't permitted to die. Not yet. She was living now not just for herself, but for her brother as well … for the life he was never permitted to have. She would have slapped the first person who said it to her, but it was a discovery she came to on her own. She had to live for her brother and she had to live to atone.

"I am so, so sorry, hon! I … _oh_ ," Natalie said as she returned the room. She blinked a little, catching herself on the door. All the color drained from her face, and her eyes rolled up in her head. Wanda would later wonder if she channeled some of Pietro's super-speed, as she darted over and caught the woman before she hit the ground. With a soft grunt, Wanda swung the unconscious woman into her arms and carried her to the other bed, even as two men ambled into the infirmary. The slightly taller one cried out Natalie's name, and shot over to the bed where Wanda just placed her, the other man following a little slower. The taller man began immediately fussing, checking her temperature and breathing and heart rate. Wanda watched, a bit bemused, but she couldn't deny the man's obvious anxiety.

"I'm sure she's fine, Lucas … she probably just forgot to eat. You know how she gets when she's busy," the second man said reassuringly. Wanda stepped back as he turned to face her with a brilliant smile, telling her, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and that's Lucas North. You've already met Nat-Nat-Natalie, and you're Wanda Maximoff, the newest Avenger." Wanda tried to think if she knew the name Harkness from Ultron, and came up blank. Even so, she shook the man's hand, even as the man named 'Lucas' fussed over the woman in the bed. Evidently satisfied that there was nothing wrong with her, Lucas allowed himself to be drawn from the room, but only after Wanda promised to watch over her. The irony didn't escape her, but Pietro would rolled his eyes at her and told her that he was fine … her priority should be the living woman who looked after her.

No more than a minute after the two men left, Natalie jolted awake and Wanda gently pushed her back against the pillows, saying, "You must rest. Lucas and Jack went to get you something to eat. They say you have a tendency to work too hard when there's a lot to be done." She bit back a smile as the woman grumbled a little about there being a lot to be done, and the Avengers were already exhausted. But she lay back, settling an arm over her eyes. Wanda fell silent, at least until she found herself whispering, "They are already exhausted and have much to do because of me, because of us."

Natalie removed her arm to look at Wanda, observing, "You know, I don't know what happened, but what I heard and saw was you and your twin doing a lot to help the people on the ground. But … that's not what you need to hear, is it? It doesn't matter to you that you helped, that you fought back against Ultron. It only matters to you that … what? Did you initially side with Ultron?" Wanda nodded, biting her lip, and Natalie sighed, "Oh, honey. I'm pretty sure that there are a _lot_ of people who fall into that category. But that still won't help, will it? Then maybe this will. I know of a young man who was given to believe that his trust was badly misused. He lashed out, as young people often do, and nearly ended the world. Not because he wanted to or even because he knew it was possible, but because he didn't have all the facts at his disposal. And when he found out, he was willing to sacrifice his life to make things right."

"What happened to that young man?" Wanda asked and a sweet smile touched the woman's mouth. Her eyes went to the door, and Wanda looked over her shoulder, but there was no one there. Unless. She looked back at Natalie, who was still smiling softly. Wanda asked, wiping away at her tears, "What happened to that young man? You say that you know of him, and that he was willing to sacrifice his life. Did he die?"

It was then that she said something very curious. Natalie murmured, "He did die, but not that day … and he came back. He became one of the greatest heroes this planet has ever known, he became one of Steve Rogers' dearest friends, and he became the father of my daughter. His name is Captain Jack Harkness, and Wanda … I think you have the potential to be as much of a hero as he is." Wanda blinked at the woman. She could never consider herself a hero. But maybe … maybe she could try? Not try to be a hero, but try to live up to that example?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Helicarrier Cafeteria

The line was long, but Jack was anticipating that. Even with a skeleton crew, there were a lot of hungry and tired people, and none of them were refugees. He found a place to sit and watch everything, while Lucas was getting lunch for his wife. It was actually a lot of fun to watch Lucas fuss over her, though he still laughed when he remembered the look on Malcolm Wynn-Jones' face before the wedding when he issued that rather stern shovel talk to Natalie … and his expression when the young woman all but squealed and threw herself into his arms. He'd not been expecting that, nor Natalie's explanation that she'd been hearing friends and family give Lucas that talk on her behalf and she wanted Lucas to have just one person who cared enough for him to give her that talk on his behalf. Jack knew he would cherish that memory forever.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice asked and Jack looked up to see a weary Steve Rogers smiling at him. Jack responded by pushing out the chair with a booted foot, allowing the younger man to sink gratefully into the seat. Steve leaned back, murmuring, "Thanks. Can't stay long, need to make sure everyone is settled and then check in with Nick Fury, but needed a few minutes to breathe. It's good to see you, Jack." Lucas approached with a tray, but paused, seeing Steve there. Jack could see the calculation in his mind as he worked it out, and then Lucas smiled. He passed the table and handed Jack his bottle of water, and a granola bar to a very surprised Steve.

"Nat and I can share a drink. I'm sure an infirmary has cups around somewhere. I'll catch up with you later, Jack, let me know if you need me for anything … but for now, I'm going to look after my wife," Lucas observed. Jack had to smile at the obvious relish he said that last word, and then Lucas swept on past them. Steve was already munching on the granola bar, slumped back in his seat with his eyes closed, and taking a page from Lucas' book, Jack quietly rose to his feet. It took him a matter of moments to find what he needed, and then he returned to the table, pouring half of his bottle of water into the cup and pushing it over to Steve.

The exhausted Avenger opened his eyes and smiled gratefully, saying, "Thanks. I appreciate that." Jack didn't bother asking if he was all right. This was just a stop-gap until Steve had a chance to eat properly, and rest. A shower wouldn't go amiss, either. But for now, this was the only way Jack could look after his friend, and he would damn well do it. Steve asked as he took another bite of the granola bar, "I meant to ask, where are the refugees being housed? The last time I was on this particular helicarrier, I didn't spend a lot of time in the crew quarters … is that where they're resting?"

"In part," Jack explained, "families are staying in crew bunks and quarters. Nick also left open conference rooms as places to rest." Steve nodded, before allowing his eyes to drift closed again. They were all exhausted, Jack knew … trying to battle Ultron and look after the civilian population. Jack said softly, "I don't know how much this means, but I'm very proud of all of you. You did one helluva job here today, Steve." The younger man's eyes remained closed, but his lips curved into a small smile.

"Thanks. Be sure to tell Tony that as well … assuming you haven't already," Steve observed. Jack just grinned impishly, and Steve's smile widened a bit, as he said, "Judging from your lack of verbal response, I'm going to assume that you've already done that. Good. I need to see about Hulk, as well. See if anyone's managed to track him down. Barton's resting, and God knows he needs it right now. Have you seen Wanda Maximoff? I'm afraid I lost track of her after her twin was killed."

"Wanda is with Natalie and her brother's body," Jack answered, and Steve's eyes flew open. Jack waved him off, adding, "It's fine, Natalie just fainted. She'd been looking after Wanda, so we had Wanda looking after her in turn while Lucas and I came over here to get something to eat." Steve arched an eyebrow at that, and Jack asked, more than a bit confused by his friend's expression, "What? What is going on inside that super-soldier brain of yours, Rogers?" If anything, Steve's grin broadened even further, reminding Jack that while Steve Rogers had been born more than ninety-five years earlier, he was in fact no more than twenty-eight years old.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, Nat and Lucas are newlyweds, and a lack of food isn't the only reason she might have to faint," Steve pointed out, his cheeks turning a bit pink, but his blue eyes danced with mischief. Jack needed only a moment to work out what his friend was saying, and then he sat back in his seat, staring at Steve in astonishment. The young captain's expression was downright impish now as he added, "You're the one who talks about fifty-first century pheromones. Are you telling me that doesn't swing both ways? Has her scent been off or different the last few weeks?"

Jack swore under his breath, muttering, "Damn, Natalie, are you trying to make up for lost time?" Steve rolled his eyes at him and kicked his ankle under the table. Jack pouted at him, but that died as he noticed Cameron Klein a few tables away, talking to someone. He nodded in the direction of the young man who'd been working with Torchwood during the last few months, observing, "Now there is someone you should meet, if you haven't already. His name is Cameron Klein, and when he heard you tell SHIELD about HYDRA, he refused to launch Project Insight. Oh, Rumlow did it anyhow, but he refused, even with a gun pressed against his skull." Steve was looking over at the table with interest.

"I need to thank him. Even though Rumlow launched Insight, that took a lot of guts. Natasha told me a little about him, what she heard from Sharon Carter. You're right, he is someone I should meet. I need to thank him, not just for saying 'no' to Rumlow, but for having faith in me," Steve answered. Jack just grinned at him, and Steve again reminded Jack just how young he was by crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out at him. Jack roared with laughter, and Steve muttered, "Must be tired, acting like a ten year old."

"Nothing says that Captain America can't be a bit immature every now and again. Some of the most immature people I know are also the oldest," Jack answered. He was actually thinking of the Doctor in this case, particularly the Tenth Doctor although the Eleventh Doctor could also be rather playful. He still wasn't' sure how he felt about the Twelfth. It wasn't just his face, although him looking like Frobisher certainly wasn't helpful. No, it was his expression when he looked at Jack … that regretful look. Jack couldn't be sure what he was regretting, and that made him extremely uncomfortable.

Steve distracted him from that line of thought by teasing, "Are you including yourself in that category?" Jack smirked at him, and Steve allowed his eyes to drift closed again. He really did look exhausted, and he had seen how worn out the other Avengers were, excluding Bruce (and he was more than a little worried about both Bruce and Hulk. Hulk was a being of instinct, rather than 'intellect,' but he wasn't stupid, and only a moron would underestimate his ability to understand what was happening).

"Of course I am! That goes without saying … sonny," Jack teased. He snickered as Steve brushed his fingers under his chin toward Jack in the classic chin flick (but at least he made the super-soldier smile, without annoying him. Not everyone could say that), and the immortal asked, "Now where did you learn that? Natasha? Tony? Someone else?" He couldn't remember how old the gesture was, but Steve had been out of the ice for nearly three years at this point. It was entirely likely that he learned it since he was defrosted. Steve already admitted to learning how to hotwire a car in Nazi Germany, so was a rude hand gesture so far off?

"Would you believe me if I said I don't remember? It may have been Jacques or someone else. I just … don't remember," Steve murmured. One eye popped open, inspecting Jack, before adding, "And knowing Tony, he would probably say that's a sure sign that I'm getting old." Jack was on the point of saying something clever when he noticed Cam Klein rising to his feet, along with his companion. And there was … Jack frowned. Something about Cam's new friend looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something … He was distracted by his train of thought when Steve quipped, "Wow, you must be distracted if you ignored an opening like that … and damn, I just gave you another one."

Jack couldn't help but grin at that, observing, "Sorry, Cam is heading this way, and … I just have this feeling that the guy who is with him is someone I've met. Ever had that feeling?" Steve bobbed his head, and Jack mentally shook himself, adding, "Sorry about that, should I take both of those openings now, or can you think of someone else you'd rather do it?" Steve's blue eyes narrowed, and he balled up the granola wrapper before throwing it at Jack. But there was still a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Cam was heading for them, his companion's back turned away as he did something at the table, and Jack waved the young man down. Cam saw his wave and returned it, his eyes widening when he saw the identity of Jack's companion. Jack smirked at him, and Cam rolled his eyes. However, that didn't stop him from approaching the table, saying, "Captain Harkness … Captain Rogers." His voice trembled ever so slightly on the second name, and true to form, Steve didn't comment on it. Instead, he sat up in his seat, offering his hand to the newcomer.

"Cam, this is Captain Steven Grant Rogers, also known as Captain America. Steve, this is Cameron Klein, the hero of the Triskelion I told you about," Jack made the necessary introductions and watched as Cam blushed. And Steve … Steve once again reminded him just why he liked the other captain so much. He rose to his full height as Cameron took his hand, still blushing and denying that he was a hero. The thing was, he actually was a hero … he risked his life when he told Brock Rumlow that he wouldn't launch the ships. He would have died to protect millions and even billions of people.

And Steve told him the exact same thing, telling the young man, "That's where you're wrong. Sharon Carter told me what happened that day, and you are every bit a hero." Steve didn't tell him about what finally ended Project Insight. He didn't have to. From what Jack heard, Sharon Carter pulled Cam out of the Triskelion before it came down. Cam knew what finally ended Project Insight. There was a soft laugh from behind Cam, and Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, because he knew that laugh.

It was impossible. He was hearing things. Aside from himself and Steve Rogers, no one came back from the dead. But if he was hearing things … An achingly-familiar voice observed, sounding extremely amused, "Cam, Colonel Fury has told you, Sharon Carter has told you, Eleanor has told you, I've told you … I don't see that you could possibly argue with Captain America now that he's told you that you're a hero as well." Oh God. It couldn't be. He was dead, dead and buried, and the old wound was ripped open once more. And if he thought that no one was paying attention, he was dead wrong. Because that voice, that oh-so-familiar and equally beloved voice, was murmuring almost reverently, "Jack."

And Jack Harkness found himself staring at a ghost … a ghost who was totally rocking the beard and mustache he wore now. He breathed, gasped, choked, "Ianto?" Ianto Jones smiled at him, his blue eyes lighting up. Ianto was all he could see. He never saw Steve shift his weight, ever so slightly, as if he meant to protect Jack. Nor did he see the light of comprehension dawning in Cameron's eyes. No, he only saw Ianto. Ianto, who wasn't dead. Ianto, who was alive, and standing here smiling at him.

TBC

Additional notes: Okay, that wasn't what I originally planned, but I think this works better than Jack seeing a glimpse of Ianto during the emptying of the lifeboats. Besides, I like the idea of Steve pulling Cam away and telling him that they need a chance to talk quietly, and Steve really wants to hear about the events at the Triskelion from him directly. Next chapter will see a fleshing out of the reunion, Wanda taking the final steps to become an Avenger in words and deeds, while Jack clues Lucas in on what's 'wrong' with his wife. Unless they decide to throw me a curveball, which is entirely possible. D'oh. Oh, and I don't know if you've ever seen Gareth David-Lloyd with a beard, but he totally rocks the look


	3. Chapter 3: Full in Earnest

Author's Notes: The title for this chapter comes from, as you may realize, Sophia's comment in the final section about Jack's words being half-in-fun and full-in-earnest. I heard it for the first time many years ago from a priest of Irish ancestry, and until I encountered Jack, I never really knew what it meant. I mean, I knew what it meant, but it didn't really mean anything? If that makes any sense? I really wanted to make this a long-ish chapter, but Jack and Ianto both kept fighting me … and damn if they weren't right. Again. Drives me crazy, but what can you do? So, in this chapter, Cameron Klein finally gets that long-overdue conversation with the man who changed his life; Ianto answers questions; and Jack listens to something he thought he'd never get to hear again.

Responses:

Sandysan: I hope this meets your expectations! The boys had very specific ideas about what they wanted, and every time I tried to direct the story in a particular way, they stopped talking to me. (mildly exasperated look) It wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it, but they're the bosses. I also wanted to, if not bring things full circle, then refer back to ' _They Keep Killing Suzie_.' (I actually have this mental image of Suzie finding out about Ianto propositioning Jack with a stopwatch under her drawer and reacting accordingly. I really need to write that at some point. Maybe sometime during _Dite's Favor or Master of the Game_?)

Chapter Three

Full in Earnest

SHIELD Helicarrier

Three hours after the Battle of Sokovia

Steve Rogers wasn't always the most sensitive man. He lost his temper, he got jealous, he spoke without thinking (and Tony was still teasing him about the 'language' comment). But when he saw his friend Jack's expression upon seeing the very-much-alive Ianto Jones, Steve knew that whatever came next wasn't for his eyes to see or ears to hear. This wasn't about keeping secrets … it was about healing his dear friend's heart, and giving that selfless man some much deserved happiness. Once his serum-enhanced brain accepted that, there was only one thing left for him to do. Smiling at the young man who was willing to risk his life to save others, he said, "I think, Specialist Klein, that we should let our two friends say what needs to be said … alone. And I believe I've been promised a story about the fall of the Triskelion." The young man gulped, but nodded manfully as he looked from Ianto to Jack and back again.

"Thanks, Steve," Jack murmured, his eyes never leaving Ianto. Steve swallowed hard, seeing his friend's expression, and wondered if that was his expression when he saw Bucky again on that freeway in Washington, DC. Oh, he knew that his relationship with Bucky was far different than Jack's relationship with Ianto, but he had thought that Bucky was dead. Even now, Steve could see Bucky falling away from him on that train, falling and falling and falling, and …

He shook himself, seeing not just Cameron Klein's eyes on him, but Jack and Ianto's as well. However, what prompted the next sentence out of his mouth were actually the many eyes now affixed on them. He murmured, "C'mon, I'll take you to someplace the two of you can talk in private." And if they did more than that, it was none of his business. His own quarters were out, but maybe the armory would work? It was worth a look. A glance was exchanged between the two Torchwood operatives, and then Jack gestured for him to lead the way.

As they walked, Steve could hear the murmurings of a conversation between Jack and Ianto, which seemed to consist mainly of how the latter got here (that was part of the long story of how Ianto was alive, rather than dead) and what he'd been doing during the battle (preparing for post-evacuation registration of survivors/evacuees and assisting SHIELD in whatever way he could … it was also how he became friendly with Specialist Klein), as well as if Ianto was the only one. Steve wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but Ianto did and he answered with a firm, quiet ' _no_.' The sound Jack made at that revelation could best be described as broken, and it hurt Steve's heart to hear. And in that part of him that he hated most, Steve was jealous of his friend.

He told Tony at the Tregarth homestead that he had a dark side. Of course he did. Didn't everyone? And yes, God forgive him, Steve was jealous of Jack, because Jack was getting not just Ianto back, but it sounded like there were others, not just Ianto. Bucky was out there somewhere, and right now, that was enough for Steve, just to know that his brother was still alive … but he didn't know if he would ever get his friend back. He shoved those feelings back ruthlessly, because they had no place here. This wasn't about him … this was about his friend, who suffered far more than anyone should have to, but still pushed forward.

At last, they arrived in the armory … which was far more bare than the last time Steve saw it. Jack glanced inside and smiled a bit crookedly, and Steve could just about hear what the other captain was thinking. Steve rolled his eyes and lightly tapped the back of Jack's head, drawing a mock-pout, which disappeared as the immortal said seriously, "Thanks, Steve … thanks, Cam." Jack slipped inside the armory before Steve had a chance to respond, and Ianto followed, smiling gratefully at both Steve and Cam.

Steve indicated the hallway with a slight tilt of his head and Cam walked ahead of him. And … he wasn't sure if it was curiosity, or something more base, but Steve glanced over his shoulder, back into the armory. Was he checking on his friend, was he curious, was something else going on inside of his head? That was a question he couldn't answer, because he didn't _know_ the answer. Steve bit his lip, seeing Jack folded into Ianto's arms, the dark head coming to rest on the other man's shoulder. And then, he turned his attention back to the young man standing beside him so patiently, and yet so anxiously. Steve had done for Jack, and now it was Cam's turn. Steve offered the other man a smile, saying, "Now, I seem to recall you promised me a story, about what happened at the Triskelion after I speechified." Steve liked that word. He wasn't sure why, but he liked that word a lot.

Truly, what he said that day was what Tony considered a speech … but to Steve, it wasn't a speech. It wasn't a briefing, either. It was … it was telling people what they needed to know to make a decision. And Cam immediately began sputtering (reminding Steve of himself trying to talk to Peggy), saying, "It's not that great of a story, sir. I just knew, after you told us the truth, that I couldn't let those people die. I was SHIELD, not HYDRA, and part of why I joined SHIELD was to protect people. I couldn't let them die, and I was scared. I probably wouldn't have done it, if anyone other than you told me the truth, but I couldn't let those people die." He ran out of words as they moved away from the armory. Steve put his hand on Cam's shoulder, drawing his attention to the captain.

"I was scared, too. I don't care if Rumlow did the override … you did an incredibly brave thing, and I … I'm honored to walk beside you. I'm honored that you trusted me enough to listen to something that must have seemed surreal to you. Still not sure if I deserve that level of faith, but I thank you for it. I hope I never let you down … I hope I always live up to that faith you have in me," Steve told the other man honestly, and was rewarded when Cam's face lit up. In truth, that was one of his greatest fears … to let down the people who depended on him, who believed in him. Steve gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, adding, "Now. Start at the beginning. I want to hear about that day, see things through your eyes. Who knows, maybe you'll pick up on something I missed, something I can use in the future." Always in the back of his mind was Dr. Erskine's wish for him to be, to _remain_ , a good man. He wasn't sure if he always honored that request, but he'd never stop trying.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"How?"

It was just one word, but there were so many different questions contained within that one word breathed against his neck. _How is this possible, how are you here, how did you survive, why didn't you come back to me sooner_? So many questions, and so many answers. But he would focus on the most important of those questions. Ianto tightened his arms around Jack, feeling the tremors in the strong body. He kissed the side of Jack's head, trying to figure out the best place to start. And then he realized that he couldn't start with ' _how_ ,' he had to start with ' _who_.' He made that observation, whispering, "You're asking the wrong question, cariad. You shouldn't be asking ' _how_ ,' you should be asking ' _who_.' And the answer to that is, your father."

Jack froze. As soon as the door had closed behind them, he and Jack were in each other's arms. Ianto still had no idea where they would go from here … but he knew that he still loved Jack, and Jack obviously missed him terribly. There was also the matter of his conversation with Rassilon some years back. _One problem at a time_ , he counseled himself, _one problem at a time_. Jack asked, sounding very young and very lost, "Papa? Papa brought you back? So … and you weren't the only one he brought back?"

"No, I'm not the only one" Ianto confirmed, "Tosh is back. Your father told us that the four of us weren't supposed to die, but by the time he was free of the Time Lock, he couldn't undo what was done. He could only work around it without involving you. He knew you wouldn't trust yourself where we were concerned." He smiled to himself as Jack's fingers counted against his back … Ianto, Tosh …? Ianto went on, "He finally admitted that he brought Owen back from the dead. Actually, he placed him in that other dimension when the reactor went critical, due to his connection to the Gauntlet. And … he brought back Suzie." That provoked a rather predictable response from Jack (and Ianto wasn't about to tell him that, as he knew how Jack hated to be predictable, in any way, shape or form).

"Suzie? Suzie is back?" Jack asked slowly, pulling away just enough to look at Ianto. The young Welshman nodded very slowly. He understood how Jack felt. The trouble Suzie caused, the people she hurt … his captain was many things, but a fool didn't generally top the list, and only a fool would fail to be wary of Suzie even when she was fully sane. Jack asked next, "My father brought her back … but she's not crazy? She's under control?" The question Jack was truly asking was, was she Suzie, or was she Suzie controlled by the Gauntlet? This was something Ianto could do now to reassure his captain.

"It's our Suzie, Jack. She's the same as we remember, but different at the same time. I need to tell Captain Rogers this later, but Sergeant Barnes is with us at Safe Haven," Ianto explained. Jack's eyes rounded in shock, and Ianto went on, "I actually think that's the real reason why your father created the bond between Suzie and Natalie Tregarth when Suzie used her to rescue you from the carbon monoxide filled garage … to give Suzie an anchor. There are times when I think he did his job a bit too well. Not only did Suzie feel it when Natalie was shot, but she also went through labor with her, and oh, was Suzie pissed. She can out-swear Owen, I think."

Jack blanched at the mention of Natalie Tregarth being shot, and he whispered, "God, Ianto, I am so sorry, I …" Ianto rolled his eyes and immediately kissed Jack to shut him up, wondering in the part of his mind that was still capable of rational thought why the hell he hadn't done this in the past to shut Jack up? It was highly effective and extremely pleasant … oh, and that glazed look in Jack's eyes when Ianto pulled back was an unintended, but equally pleasant, consequence. Still cupping Jack's face in his hands, Ianto stared into his captain's eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once, Jack Harkness, so you damn well listen. It … wasn't … your … fault. All right? I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Natalie told you that, assuming your little tryst didn't convince you, now I'm telling you. It wasn't your fault. You have always taken the weight of the world on your shoulders, but not every guilt is yours to take. Just like … why didn't you tell us the whole truth about 1965? You took Carlyon Tregarth's guilt on yourself, but it wasn't yours to take. We know the truth now, Jack … we know the real reason you accepted that mission was to protect Lucia Moretti," Ianto said.

To the end of his life, Ianto would never forget the expression in Jack's eyes as the immortal asked softly, "Would it have made a difference? Knowing that the real reason I bowed to appeasement was to save the life of my friend, and to prevent a young rookie from having that stain on her soul?" Ianto exhaled slowly, because really, given his past and what he went through during the course of his already-horrendously long life, he really shouldn't have been surprised that Jack would even ask the question.

"When all's said and done? **Yes**. Dammit, Jack, you made it sound as if you stopped caring, and _that_ should have been my first clue! I have _never_ known you _not_ to care, regardless of the situation. Jasmine tore your heart out, so did John Ellis. And the star whale … Hell, even with Lisa … Jack. Do you know what would have changed if you weren't involved?" Ianto asked. Jack's expression didn't change, and the Welshman added, "Not a damn thing. Not a single thing … Carlyon Tregarth would have gone ahead and assigned that task to someone else, someone not as strong as you are. Someone who wouldn't have taken responsibility when the 456 came back. Was there more you could have done? Probably. But you still did more to make things right than everyone else combined when those bastards came back." He delicately left alone the issue of Jack's grandson. At least for now … there would be time for that later.

Jack took a deep breath, and Ianto added, "If the next words out of your mouth are ' _I'm sorry_ ,' I _will_ make you pay for it, and you _won't_ enjoy it." The corners of Jack's lips twitched, and Ianto said softly, "There is so much we need to talk about. My sister and her family, your daughter and grandson, the choices we both had to make … but for now? For now, I just want to hold you and be held again."

In answer, Jack tightened his arms around Ianto, once more burying his face in the crook of Ianto's neck. As they both acknowledged, there was so much that needed to be said, and they both changed during the last several years. Jack was in Oklahoma for the foreseeable future, with the death of Carlyon Tregarth, and Ianto was still needed at Safe Haven. There were things to be worked out, but this was a start. He kissed the top of Jack's head … yes, this was a very good start. But he still had a few things to say to Rassilon!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

His father had brought Ianto, Suzie, Tosh and Owen back. While there was never any doubt in Jack's mind, once his memories were returned to him, just how much his father loved him, he also knew that wasn't the only reason. No, there was more to it than that. Ianto alluded to it, saying that the four of them weren't supposed to die … at least not at those times, and not in those ways (which made him wonder if he was supposed to save Suzie, or if she was even supposed to use the damn Gauntlet in the first place). Ianto didn't elaborate on what was supposed to be Suzie's fate, and Jack wasn't sure if knowing was even necessary.

So many things were falling into place with Ianto's revelations, including Natalie's odd behavior just before the attack of the Gelth nearly three years earlier. He would have to tell her, although the revelation that she and Suzie had a connection could wait. Nat could be a little freaked out, and if Steve was right (which he probably was), she would have enough to occupy her mind (and arms) for now. In a way, Jack wished he could be there when Nat and Lucas learned that they would become parents. But … this was where he was supposed to be.

Maybe because the revelation about Nat and Suzie's bond was still weighing on his mind, the first question that Jack asked was, "So, my father created a connection between Suzie and Natalie … how exactly does that work?" He found himself being urged to lie down on the ground, where he and Ianto could cuddle properly. True, the floor was a bit cold, but Jack experienced worse. A lot worse, and the company more than made up for it. Ianto didn't answer right away, as he was more interested in carding his fingers through Jack's hair.

At last, however, he observed, "It's kind of a long story." Jack huffed a soft breath in laughter, and Ianto smacked his hip, adding, "Hush, you." Of course, because he was Captain Jack Harkness, the immortal actually laughed this time. He could practically hear Ianto's eyeroll as he swatted Jack's ass again, and repeated, "Hush, you!" Once Jack promised to behave (yeah, right), the Welshman continued, "Short version is, your father wanted Suzie to understand that there are consequences for everything she does. And by invading Natalie's mind, she left Natalie vulnerable in ways she never anticipated. Rassilon wanted Suzie to understand why, while her aim was noble, there were repercussions for her actions to others. Without meaning to, she hurt Natalie … and the fact that she didn't mean it also didn't excuse it. In the beginning, there was bleed-through on both sides, but Suzie has slowly learned to control it … except in times of extreme pain and extreme pleasure. Like I said, she felt it when Natalie was shot … she also felt it when Jocelyn was conceived. And I _will_ want to see pictures of her, understood?"

"Oh, you will. I promise you will. She's beautiful, Ianto … she's beautiful and so very smart," Jack enthused. The truth was, he could happily spend all day talking about his baby girl (something that Steve Rogers could attest to, as many of their conversations started out with Jack telling Steve about his little girl's latest accomplishment). He told Ianto, "Nat always says that she's grateful that Jocelyn inherited my looks, but she has a lot of her mom in her too, and that's a great thing. She's a good person, Ianto. I think you'll like her. I know you still have work to do in Nevada, and I'm okay with that, but I'd really like you to come to Oklahoma when you can, to meet everyone. Especially Esther."

"I look forward to meeting Esther," Ianto answered with a small smile, "Tosh told me a lot about her. She sounds lovely." She was a very lovely person, and Jack looked forward to two of his favorite people meeting. Although the idea also filled him with trepidation … Ianto went on, "You asked about the connection between Suzie and Natalie, and despite how badly things started out … I think I would be safe in saying that Natalie is one of Suzie's anchors now. She'll start heading back into darkness … sometimes, staying in the light is a day to day battle for her … and the next morning, she'll join us with circles under her eyes, because her negative emotions impacted Natalie. She doesn't put her on a pedestal, but she does regard her as a sister … a more innocent sister. Oh, and Tosh … Tosh is seeing someone now!"

His beautiful, brilliant, amazing Tosh found someone who appreciated her? Ianto nodded eagerly, explaining, "It's a long-distance relationship. His name is Jacob Glaser, and he works with Bulwark in England." Jacob Glaser? A picture formed in Jack's mind of a young man with dark hair and blue eyes, looking over the shoulder of Mary Campbell Winchester as she pointed out something to him. He hadn't spent much time with Bulwark … he'd been far too worried about Natalie and Lucky Lucas (as his mother had taken to calling him finally). And that reminded him … But Ianto was staring at him, as if already realizing what he wanted to say. His Welshman said quietly, "I meant what I said. Don't you dare apologize to me, not for something you had no control over, understood?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, but Ianto repeated, all but glowering at him, "Do … _not_ … apologize. You didn't shoot Natalie, you didn't shoot Lucas Martinelli, you weren't in the country at the time, you are in no way responsible. You take responsibility of your own choices, nothing more than that. Don't … people don't learn from their mistakes if you take the responsibility on yourself." Jack closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Ianto's, and the young man breathed, "It wasn't your fault, Jack. I'm willing to bet Owen told you the same thing at the time."

"After he finished reaming me up one side and down the other for blaming myself, yeah," Jack admitted, and Ianto squeezed him a little. The immortal asked, "Can I at least apologize for not responding when you told me that you loved me?" Ianto rolled his eyes and pinched his ass, making Jack yelp and buck against him.

"No. You are not. No more apologies. Not now. Maybe not ever," Ianto said firmly. He offered Jack a mischievous grin, asking, "Now, are you sure you want to talk? We're lying on a nice, solid floor. Many things you can do on a nice, solid floor." Jack nearly laughed aloud at the reminder of their slow, fumbling return to their pre-Lisa relationship in the wake of Suzie's second death, and this time Ianto waggled his eyebrows at him. That did make Jack laugh, burrowing a little closer to Ianto.

"I can think of a few," he admitted, and Ianto laughed along with him. But there was no laughter in Ianto's eyes, only tenderness as Jack observed, "But … and I know you'll want to check me for a fever … but more than shagging, more than talking, what I really want right now is to just listen to your heartbeat and know that you're really alive." He could almost literally see Ianto melt at the admission, even though that wasn't Jack's intention. He was being honest. Sophia liked to tease him, saying that he exemplified what her Irish grandmother always used to say … half in fun, and full in earnest.

"Then lay your head on my chest, cariad, and listen to my heartbeat," Ianto murmured. Jack did so, relaxing slowly against this young man who had, however improbably, returned to him. As Ianto's hand began carding through his hair once more, he began to talk, telling Jack about Safe Haven, and the work they did. He talked about Tosh's burgeoning relationship with Jacob, and the glee Suzie took in teasing her; about the odd brother-sister relationship that developed between Suzie and Bucky Barnes; about his own friendship with John Winchester. He even told Jack about Koschei (whom he once knew as the Master), about Artie (which made Jack laugh). He talked about his life in Nevada, and the times he started to pick up the phone to call Rhiannon to let her know that he was really alive, only to realize that he didn't have the answers to the questions that would be most important to her. And listening to Ianto's voice, to Ianto's heartbeat, Jack slowly began to drift away, began to relax for the first time since Nick Fury arrived at the homestead with the request for him, Natalie and Lucas to join SHIELD in assisting the people of Sokovia … for the first time since Carlyon's death … for the first time in too long.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It wasn't the reunion that Ianto pictured when he thought about the day he would finally see Jack again. But really, when all was said and done, it was a good reunion. As Ianto told Jack about his life in Nevada and about his fears regarding his sister and her kids, the young man began to understand what Rassilon had been doing, these last few years. Not telling Rhiannon that he was alive, not permitting him to contact Jack … oh, it was for the reason that Rassilon stated. There were things that Ianto needed to do on his own, and there were things Jack needed to do with his team in Oklahoma. But there was another reason. Of course. With Rassilon, there was always another reason. Rassilon wanted to give him greater insight into Jack. That was why he was taken back to 1928, when Jack suffered so much for being honest with someone who held his heart … that was why he'd been kept separate from Jack these last few years.

As he talked, his arms tightened around Jack once more, aware that his captain's breathing was slowing down. Jack was drifting off to sleep in his arms, and for the first time in so long, things were starting to feel right to Ianto Jones. He kissed the side of Jack's head, murmuring as he had in 2009 as he lay dying in Thames House, lay dying in the arms of the man whose head now rested on his chest, "I love you, Jack. I love you."

But this time was different, as a half-asleep Jack murmured back, "Love you, too, Yan." Was it ever too late to say ' _I love you_ ,' really? Maybe when someone was dead, but that was the thing about Torchwood. People didn't tend to stay dead … Ianto had only to look at himself, Tosh, and Owen. He had to smile, because Suzie loved the _Mummy_ movies and often giggled like a little girl when Imhotep breathed at the end, ' _death is only the beginning_.' Maybe he was the real original founder of Torchwood, or at least a Torchwood variant!

TBC

Additional Note: (glares at Imhotep) Wow. Thank you ever _so_ much for creeping in there at the end. It couldn't be Ardeth Bey … oh no, it had to be you! Gloryhound! (exasperated sigh) Still, you have to admit, that the quote does fit in fairly well with Torchwood. Up next, the final chapter, and then I'll go back to fighting with _Dite's Favor_ and occasionally scribbling things down for _Master of the Game_ and _Lay My Honor in the Dust_. As things stand now, we'll be returning to Wanda in the final chapter as she makes her choice regarding the Avengers; Rassilon puts his two cents worth in (and reveals the real reason he brought the Avengers and Torchwood together). Like Ianto said, he never does things for just one reason.


	4. Epilogue: What the Future Brings

Author's Notes: A little personal information here … nearly three months ago, I learned that my oldest nephew and his wife are expecting their first child in December. So, I'll be a great-aunt. Am I nervous? Yes. My mother, on the other hand, is thrilled at the idea of being a great-grandmother. Fun fact … there will only be ten years between my youngest niece and the new Peanut. While I wasn't at the doctor's appointment when Chris and Tiffany found out that they would be parents, I can easily see Chris reacting to the news of being a father as Lucas does here. I really don't know if SHIELD has the kind of technology mentioned here, but I figure if a piece of technology in _Children of Earth_ can reveal Gwen's pregnancy with Anwen, SHIELD could have something similar. Maybe Angelo gave it to Nick Fury, and it was incorporated as part of SHIELD security? In any event, Natalie and Lucas receive some news; Wanda tries to make sense of her new reality; while Rassilon finally reveals his endgame.

Responses:

Sandysan: Exactly. In fact, there are times when sex gets in the way of intimacy. Does Ianto know what Jack knows now about Gwen? He does. Does Jack know that he knows? No. That's why he was apologizing, in part … although he's starting to put the pieces together. I'm thinking seriously about having Team Safe Haven and Team Torchwood coming together in a short story (two chapters, tops), maybe set at a picnic at the Tregarth homestead. Suzie is dragging her feet about that particular meeting (she's not ready to face Jack), but Tosh is overjoyed at the idea. I'm actually seeing her running into Jack's arms, as she did when he came back to life in _End of Days_.

Epilogue

What the Future Brings

Wanda made herself scarce when a rather severe-looking woman entered the infirmary to speak with Natalie. She squeezed the older woman's hand, before returning to Pietro's side. Never before had her powers felt so useless. If she couldn't return to life the person she loved most, what good were they? And then there was the guilt … even as she sat with her brother's body, it was a fight not to hate herself for words spoken and unspoken. There were so many things she should have said before Pietro left to help the others. She should have told him that she loved him, that she never would have survived the deaths of their parents and the aftermath without him. So many things left unsaid, that she would never have a chance to say.

Lost in her grief, Wanda never even noticed when Lucas North returned to the infirmary and made his way to his wife's side. However, she _did_ notice when a scream came from the curtained-off portion of the room, only to be cut-off halfway, and she was on her feet immediately, whispering to Pietro that she would be back … she had to make sure that Natalie was all right. She threw back the curtain, raising her hands to defend the older woman … only to stop in shock. Natalie and Lucas were in each other's arms, weeping … and smiling. Wanda slowly lowered her arms, feeling utterly lost. The severe-looking woman (no longer looking so severe) smiled at her, saying, "It's all right, I promise. Everything is fine."

She actually patted Wanda's shoulder, before heading out of the infirmary, calling over her shoulder, "Take care of them both, Agent North." Wait, what? Them both? Wanda looked at the woman, looked at the embracing pair. She started to retreat, but Natalie caught sight of her and held out a hand. Slowly, cautiously (because she had no idea what was going on), Wanda advanced further past the curtain and the older woman's fingers slipped around her own, drawing her to Natalie's free side.

"That was Commander Maria Hill, second in command to Nick Fury. When we arrived on the helicarrier, three of us had to go through security measures. Apparently, the machine is far more than an X-ray machine … it revealed that I'm pregnant. That's why I fainted," Natalie told her, voice breaking. Lucas kissed the side of her head, his free hand resting lightly on her lower abdomen. Pregnant. She had to be a few months along, but it didn't escape Wanda's notice that on the same day Natalie learned about her unborn child, her brother died. Natalie murmured, "Commander Hill told me that normally, they would have let the woman's doctor tell her, but Colonel Fury wanted to make sure I stayed out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, he didn't have the chance to do that before the evacuation began."

"You aren't going on any more field missions, and I'm sure that I can get Jack to agree to that. I know your mother will back me up," Lucas vowed and Natalie offered him an indulgent, loving smile. Wanda couldn't prevent a tiny smile from appearing, not just at the expectant father's reaction, but to Natalie's response to his reaction. Wanda had little experience with people as a general rule, aside from Pietro, but she could imagine some women would have told her husband off for making such pronouncements.

Natalie, however, said, "I know, love. I didn't go out into the field after I found out about Jocelyn, and I won't do it this time, either. While you were talking to Colonel Fury on the flight to the helicarrier, Jack and I were discussing whether Adriane is ready to go out into the field. It'll be fine. We'll work it out. Would you be horrified to learn that I'm already having my first craving? I couldn't figure out why I've been wanting a calzone for the last week, and I don't even know if they have them on the helicarrier." This was said almost sheepishly, and Wanda was amused to see Lucas' shoulders straighten, as if daring any HYDRA operative to get in the way of his mission to track down his wife's request.

"As my lady commands. If it's a calzone you want, it's a calzone you'll get, even if I have to make it from scratch," Lucas vowed, rising to his feet. He leaned forward to kiss Natalie's forehead, telling Wanda, "Watch over her until I get back." Wanda briefly considered asking when she became his wife's caretaker, but decided against it. Lucas swept out of the room, and Natalie smiled at her. She looked tired, but happy.

"You know, you really don't have to stay, Wanda. I know you need to say good-bye to your brother," she said gently. Wanda exhaled slowly, because that was the one thing she couldn't do. She wasn't ready to let Pietro go … she supposed that was why she kept coming over here, because if she admitted that Pietro was dead, rather than just unconscious … where did she go from here? What did she do? It was her intent to die destroying Ultron, but she failed in both sides of that … she wasn't dead, and neither was Ultron. She started to tell Natalie that, but that wasn't what came out of her mouth.

Instead, what she said was, "I didn't tell my brother that I loved him before he died." Natalie's smile dimmed a little, and a thoughtful expression took its place. Wanda forged on, her voice trembling with emotion, "I didn't tell him that I loved him, he died and didn't know how much I loved him, how much I still love him." Natalie's hazel eyes narrowed at that, and she gave a little tug on Wanda's hand, forcing the young Sokovian to sit beside her on the bed.

"You're about twice the age of my oldest daughter, Wanda, so I can't really treat you as I would Ailsa. So, you'll stand in for one of my nieces, instead. Esther's a few years older than you are, and Adriane is just about your age. So. I don't want to ever hear something that stupid come out of your mouth again, is that understood?" Natalie said firmly and Wanda gawped at her. With her free hand, the older woman placed her hand under Wanda's chin, effectively closing her mouth, and asked, "Did you know when your brother died? Did you feel it?"

Wanda shuddered, remembering that awful moment when she felt her brother's death, and nodded. In a much more gentle voice, Natalie went on, "Then he knew how much you loved him. We all have things that we regret. A few years ago, I lashed out at my friend when he was just being himself. He wasn't able to tell someone dear to him how he truly felt. My oldest niece tried to manipulate him into doing something. My younger niece feels guilty because she couldn't go to his aid when he was being hurt. My husband … has too many things he wishes were different, but that's not my story to tell. We all have something that we regret, Wanda. The question isn't whether we regret, but what we do to go forward. Do we learn from our mistakes and try to help others, or do we wallow? Do you lose yourself in your own grief, or do you make sure that others don't suffer the same kind of grief you have?"

There was a part of Wanda that hated the other woman for putting it in those terms. It sounded painfully like what Barton told her in Sokovia. And right now, she didn't know what she wanted, and said so. Unexpectedly, Natalie smiled tenderly and reached out to touch Wanda's face, saying softly, "And you know what? That's okay, too. You don't have to decide anything right now. You can be a grieving girl who just lost her only family. You're allowed to do that, no one is expecting you to make any life-altering decisions right now. In fact, it would probably be a very bad idea if you even tried to do that!" Wanda surprised herself with a watery laugh. Natalie smiled and said softly, "Rest now. You can make decisions later."

Wanda rose to her feet, to return to Pietro, but as she reached the curtain, she turned back and said, "It wouldn't be such a bad thing … to have you as a mother." That earned her a bright grin, and then Wanda took her seat beside her brother once more. She had a lot to think about. Was her path on her own, while she worked out who Wanda Maximoff was without Pietro, or did she join the Avengers and start trying to right her wrongs? And … could she do both? Could she figure out who Wanda was, _and_ join the Avengers?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to?"

"You mean you and Ianto didn't work it out between you before he left?" was the immediate response. Nebula chose a corner and leaned into it, folding her arms over her chest as she listened to Suzie and Lord Rassilon. It fascinated her, really, listening to them. Her father … the one who turned her into this monstrosity … gave orders, but Rassilon … she had a hard time reading him at times. One moment, he was a doting father … the next, he was a terrifying general, ready to unleash his power against anyone who would dare harm that which was his.

And when she said 'doting father,' he truly was. Nebula lost track of the hours she heard Rassilon talking about his son (the same Jack who brought her to this place, months earlier), and the absolute adoration in his voice when he spoke of him. Nebula was never sure if it made her want to cry or be sick. It seemed that she wasn't the only one … more than once, Nebula noticed an odd expression on the face of the younger male, Ianto. Time Lords were odd creatures … humans even more so. She didn't understand either race. Then again, she wasn't sure what she was any more, so perhaps it wasn't so odd.

And she lost part of the conversation. Oh. She hadn't missed much. They were still bantering about why Rassilon sent Ianto Jones to Sokovia to assist with the evacuation. She knew what was happening, of course. While she was never her father's favorite … that dubious 'honor' fell to her sister Gamora … she knew about the Infinity Gems, and she knew her father's quest to gain them. It was highly likely that an Infinity Gem was here on Earth, but she had no idea how it came to be here. Perhaps the same way she had? Unknown, and perhaps unimportant.

"Tell me, little one … what have you decided?" a soft voice to her left inquired, and Nebula glanced curiously at the other Time Lord … the one once known as the Master. He called himself Koschei now. Nebula wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean to her, or even if it was supposed to. Koschei went on, "I see you in the shadows, watching and listening. Sometimes, I think you're compiling what you're hearing here to report to your father, and then I hear the hatred in your voice when you speak of him. Sometimes, I think you hate everyone and everything, including yourself … but then, I see the way you look at the small ones, and I realize it isn't just hate, but envy as well. I think I understand you too well, only to realize I understand you not at all. You're quite the conundrum, Nebula."

She arched a decidedly-unimpressed eyebrow at him, asking, "Is there a point to your rambling monologue, little man, or are you trying to literally bore me to death?" He bared his teeth at her in what only fools would have taken to be a smile. Nebula was no fool. Perhaps a sociopath, perhaps a psychopath, but not a fool (and really, those two previous words of 'sociopath' and 'psychopath' weren't words that held any meaning for her). He straightened up, and didn't seem so small any more as he loomed over her. Nebula wasn't so easily cowed however, especially not after a childhood around Thanos.

"Do you truly think I don't see you for what you are? You pretend to be indifferent, to be so … oh, what is the word, the phrase, that the mortals like so much? Oh yes. You pretend to be one cool customer. But you aren't. You're just a frightened little girl, still trying to hide under the bed from the real monsters of the world, the monsters like that sick freak who 'adopted' you after he murdered your parents. Thanos is one monster … I am another. Do you know what I did to Rassilon's son, because he shone like a diamond in the sun? Oh, the experiments I conducted to test his immortality, the pain I inflicted upon him … the grief I caused him! I am a monster, little girl, I am the monster that you were warned about! So do not think that you can dismiss me as if I am beneath your notice. I will make you pay for it, and enjoy doing it!" he hissed and Nebula scoffed, but his next words brought her up short as he growled, "You doubt me? I can see all of your timelines, child … the timeline where you died with your parents, where you grew up safe, happy, and loved, where you took Gamora's hand and chose her, rather than yourself. I can see all of it, you foolish brat!"

"Koschei. Enough. Nebula, I just heard from Bucky … he's getting ready to patrol the grounds, and asked if you'd be available to join him," Rassilon said sharply, and Nebula tore her gaze away from the terrifying man in front of her. There was a madness in his eyes, a madness far worse than Thanos, or Gamora, or Ronan … it was a madness that could claim him. It could also claim her, and the shaken woman nodded a bit numbly in response to Rassilon's question. She couldn't say that she liked Barnes, but she didn't despise him. Besides, it would get her away from Suzie's knowing dark eyes.

As she left the room, she heard Koschei ask softly, "They still don't know, do they?" Nebula stiffened, but turned in the direction that would take her out to meet Barnes. Fortunately, it also allowed her to hide and listen. There was an indistinct murmur from Rassilon, and Koschei exhaled, "I thought as much. I sometimes forget that you truly are the master of the game, and I'm a lowly apprentice. I didn't think I was the only one who noticed the way the timeline is developing. You foresaw the coming metahuman Civil War, as well as the war with Thanos?"

Nebula swallowed hard. And then she nearly swallowed her tongue when Rassilon sighed, "I have. I know where this timeline leads, and I know what darkness will follow if something doesn't change. I didn't arrange for the friendship to develop between my son and Steven Rogers, but I have absolutely no compunction in exploiting it. If Steve Rogers dies in the coming Civil War … Koschei, you have seen that world. His death is not a fixed point in time and space. It can be changed, and it _should_ be changed."

"I agree, my Lord Rassilon. This earth has suffered enough because of beings like myself and Thanos. That is why you sent Ianto to Sokovia? Not just so he could reunite with Jack, but to assist him in the coming wars?" Koschei asked, and Nebula actually felt her blood run cold. Of course. It all made sense now. She knew that Jones and Rassilon's child were once lovers. She also knew that feelings remained on Jones' part. But that meant that it was Rassilon's intention to reunite his son's Torchwood team … what would that mean for Safe Haven?

"Indeed. Jack will need his entire team, both past and present. I've already contacted Dite, and she agrees. She has dispatched Daniel Martinelli to take out Brock Rumlow if it becomes necessary. No doubt, it will be. And while Daniel's morals are questionable even on a good day, Dite has hinted to him that Project Insight would have targeted his sister-in-law's family. That isn't a lie. HYDRA felt threatened by the Tregarths … all of them," Rassilon explained.

There was a long silence, then Koschei breathed, "Oh, dear. And we both know how loyal your son is. He would die to protect Captain Rogers … so the rest of the team will protect him as well, especially if Jack is dead, while Jack is dead. That's the other reason you brought the rest of his team back. Not just because it wasn't their time to die, or the manner in which they would leave this life, but because they would be necessary in the coming battles. Even Suzie, who has danced with the dark so intimately. Perhaps even especially Suzie."

"Exactly. I am not a good father, Koschei. If I were, I would not put my son in such a position. Oh, he'll understand. He'll even agree. But … as Jack's father, it's my responsibility to protect him, not to put him in danger," Rassilon answered with a quiet sigh. Nebula closed her eyes, and then pushed herself away from the wall. Barnes was waiting for her, and she would need this patrol to work out what she just learned. Curiously, she bore Rassilon no ill will for using his son in such a way … after all, Thanos did far worse to her and to Gamora, as well as their other siblings. Thanos craved power, while Rassilon was maneuvering things to protect as many people as possible. And his son was immortal; death never claimed him for long.

A war was coming … it sounded like there would first be a Civil War that divided the Avengers, the same Avengers who beat her father once already; and then a second war with Thanos. Perhaps even a series of wars. As Nebula left the house and approached the waiting Barnes, she began to realize that as the wars approached, she would have to make a choice. Would she choose to stand with the people of Earth, who imprisoned her, or with the father who made her a freak? She didn't have the answer, and that made her angry. Nebula never saw Rassilon quietly approach the wall where she was hiding, nor did she see the speculative gleam in his eyes. And even if she had, it wouldn't have mattered. Rassilon manipulated his son … why wouldn't he manipulate her?

FIN

Additional notes: Okay, so I've been convinced to do the meeting story, aka Jack gets the rest of his team back. I don't know when I'll have that up or even what it'll be called. About the only things I know at this point is that Suzie remains behind, along with Nebula and Eleanor, and maybe Bucky as well, as the team needs to meld together and become an actual team before they deal with anything. I'd **really** like to have _Dite's Favor_ finished first, at the very least. My preference is to have that, _Master of the Game_ , and _Lay My Honor in the Dust_ done (and maybe the first official story in the _Something Like Forgiveness_ series _)_ , but you know how the characters can be. They have a definite mind of their own, and the muse gets triggered by the weirdest things (this is the second story I've written that was triggered by a musical composition or a song). I'm also thinking seriously of doing another summation of stories past, for any newcomers … may do that at the end of _Dite's Favor_ or at the beginning of _Master of the Game_. At any rate, you now know Rassilon's end game. I've heard from some friends who are comic book fans that Steve dies as a result of the Civil War, and I'm not having that. Put that in the category of ' _not just no, but HELL NO_!' I don't know yet how the movie _Captain America: Civil War_ will play out, but Jack isn't about to let his friend die. Hope you've enjoyed this ride!


End file.
